When the Lake Runs Red (Based on Starkit's Prophecy)
by Claradreamer
Summary: Warning! Based off Starkit's Prophecy! Read at your own risk! Also has LGBTQ topics! Don't like, don't read. Lakepaw and Redpaw have always liked each other and hoped that they could be together, but that all changed the day Stargleam died, came back to life, and brought the 12 commandants. Exiled, they must find a way to survive, and possible light the way for others like them.


**WARNING! CONTAINS LGBT+ CHARACTERS! IF YOU ARE AGAINST THEM, DO NOT READ AND IF YOU DO READ THIS, THEN DON'T LEAVE HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS!**

 **ALSO, CONTAINS STARKIT'S PROPHECY.**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **I also tried to fix all the grammar and such. And I wasn't sure if the Darkroses' alliances were based on the actual alliances from the books, so some of the characters may be altered (don't kill me!)**

Redpaw P.O.V. (P.O.V. means point of view, I literally just figured that out)

Lakepaw and I have been with each other for a while. Of course, we can't let our clanmates see. To them, especially Stargleam, it has always been a tom and a she-cat together, but Lakepaw and me, we're a lesbian couple. As long as we don't show our clanmates, we're fine. That all changed the day Stargleam died and came back from Starclan.

Stargleam came down into the Thunderclan camp. It was dark. There were no cats outside. Lakepaw and I were side by side in the apprentice's den, our tails entwined.

"Are you still awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Unfortunately," she said back. Her eyes were still closed.

"Stargleam's back"

"Oh Starclan, no"

"ALL CATS GATHER!" Stargleam yelled. We all gathered, still sleep and blurry-eyed.

"I have Ten Commandants from Starclan," she said. We gasped and started to murmur.

"Be quiet!" Stargleam said. We were quite.

"There," she said pushing the rocks forward "Look at them. You must follow these commandants four your whole life if you want to get into Starclan" she said. We looked at the rock. Stargleam read them out loud.

"1. Thou shall not believe in other ancestors.

2\. Don't make any pictures of anything and worship them. If you do, I will punch you and your grandkits.

4\. Don't say Starclan in vain.

5\. Work for 6 days and worship me on 1.

5\. Respect your mom and dad.

7\. Don't kill others unless in battle.

8\. Don't be unfaithful to your mate.

9\. Don't steal things from the other clans.

10\. Don't lie about your neighbor

11\. Don't be jealous of you neighbor." She paused and said the last one really loudly. "12. NO BEING GAY!"

The cats gasped. I looked at Lakepaw. She looked at me, the same expression of horror on her face.

"I'm sorry," said Daisypaw "I've been a sinner I'll do better next time"

All the cats nodded. Lakepaw and I shrank back from the crowd.

"Well," I whispered "this spells disaster"

"Unfortunately," She said.

"Don't worry, it will all get better" I licked her on the ear. We touched noses, for probably the last time.

Stargleam's P.O.V.

I was happy. Everybody was following the commandants. If they followed these commandants, then they could never do wrong! I was so special for giving them commandants to them. But then, horrors upon horrors! REDPAW AND LAKEPAW WERE KISSING! Well, touching noses, but close enough!

Redpaw's P.O.V.

Starkit marched over to us.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" she asked "the eleventh commandment is no being gay!

"But, I love her" Oh my Starclan. Did I just say that? Stargleam was going to kill us.

"But it's against the ten commandants," Said Stargleam. She went closer and put herself between us two. "Do you want to go to the Dark Forest?"

"Yes?" I said. _As long as Lakepaw's there._ My eyes met Lakepaw's.

"No, you don't!" said Stargleam "it's a really horrid place. I know, I've been there"

"We're" she took in a deep breath and exhaled "sorry"

We looked at each other sadly.

"We won't do it again."

"I hope not" Stargleam said, turning around and walking back to Firestar "We have to show this to the rest of the clans."

Stargleam ran off to the gathering. The other cats looked at us in disgust.

"Filthy lesbians" someone mewed. The queens rushed their kits inside the nursery. The warriors and apprentices started to advance on us.

"Lakepaw" I whispered. She looked at me, frightened

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared" My voice was barely a mew.

"It's okay. Me too" she licked my ear.

"If we die, I want you to know, I'm happy being with you. I don't care what Stargleam or Starclan says. You can't put rules on love" tears were filling my eyes. The warriors had us surrounded. Firestar jumped onto the high rock.

"I banish you two from Thunderclan for disobeying the ten- well, er, twelve- commandants. Leave immediately" He said. Lakepaw and I ran as fast as we could.

"Where are we running?" Lakepaw gasped between breaths.

"Far away from here" I huffed "someplace where we can be together"

"Oof!" Another cat ran into Lakepaw. Blue and white fur went tumbling. When it stopped, a white cat and Lakepaw were lying on the ground, dazed.

"Whitewater?" a voice called out.

"Here" she groaned. Two more cats burst into the clearing, the reeked of Shadowclan.

"Are you okay?" asked a dark grey, apprentice-sized tom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I might just lie here for a while"

"I second that," Lakepaw said.

"Who are you?" I asked and what are you doing in Thunderclan territory?"

"You mean Riverclan territory?" another cat came into the clearing. This time, a pretty scraped up, tortoiseshell tom with a tiny gray kit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'll tell, you, but first, I ask a question," said the other Shadowclan cat. She was a tabby with ruffled, long fur, "What do you think of the 10, but actually 12, commandants?"

"You mean the foolish rules that got me kicked out of my clan and almost killed? Yeah, I hate 'em. What of it?"

All of us relaxed.

"Well, after hearing the rules, my clan kicked out all the gay cats," Whitewater said from her lying down position.

"And the bi cats," the dark gray tom said.

"Same here," We all said.

"Bi?" the tortoiseshell asked.

"short for bisexual. Where you like both genders"

"Oh"

"So," I ventured "we've all been kicked out of our clan because we were gay, or bi, which goes against the ten commandants."

"Yeah," The tabby she-cat said "life sucks"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Lakepaw and Whitewater sat up. Phew, Lakepaw didn't look so back from the fall. Still, she had the cutest case of rat's nest fur.

"Well... My name is Robinpaw." said the tortoiseshell cat "and this is Pebblekit, from Windclan. She got kicked out for wanting to be a she-kit, but being born a tom"

"I'm not a tom. I'm not Stonekit. I'm Pebblekit" Pebblekit mewed.

"Why was he kicked out?"

"SHE!" Pebblekit squeaked.

"Sorry"

"Anyway, she was kicked out because they consider her a tom, and since she is a she-kit in mind and spirit, she would like toms, and being gay is a huge problem in the clans," Robinpaw said.

"We noticed," said the white she-cat "continuing with introductions, I'm Whitewater. I'm pansexual. That means I can be attracted to anyone regardless of gender, and not just the two binary genders, but anywhere in between."

"I'm Lakepaw, I'm gay"

"I'm Redpaw. Same as Lakepaw"

"I'm Kinkfur," said the other Shadowclan "I'm agender. I don't identify as a tom or a she-cat"

"I'm Scorchpaw. I'm bisexual. That means I can be attracted toms and she-cats"

 **(A/N: Quick note in case you're confused, Robinpaw is gay, Pebblekit is transgender MtF, Whitewater is pansexual, Lakepaw is lesbian, Redpaw is lesbian, Kinkfur is agender and Scorch is bisexual)**

"So, we're all on the run from our clans. What should we do now?" Kinkfur asked.

"If we can't go back to our own clans" I started, "then we should make our own. A clan where all misfits are welcome and anyone who is thrown out of their clan for disobeying the commandants."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Robinpaw said.

"What should our clan be called?" Whitewater asked.

"Sunclan!" Lakepaw said.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!"

 **So, what did you guys think? Please R &R and have a great day! #LoveWins**

 **And a quick question of the day (because my sister won't stop asking)**

 **What did you get for Christmas/H** **anukkah/Kwanzaa** **(or any other holiday you celebrate)?**


End file.
